1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices with a support, especially to an electronic device with a multi-orientation support.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as digital photo frames usually include a support to support the digital photo frame on a table. The support can often support the digital photo frame in only one or two orientations. It would be appreciated and useful if a support can provide more orientations for the portable electronic devices.